For example, it has been determined that the ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) 3.0, which is one of the next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, will mainly employ IP/UDP, that is, the method of using IP (Internet Protocol) packets including UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packets (hereinafter referred to as an IP transmission method) for data transmission, instead of TS (Transport Stream) packets. Moreover, digital broadcasting standards other than ATSC 3.0 are also expected to employ the IP transmission method in the future.
Here, an IP packet (IP/UDP packet) including a UDP packet has a large overhead due to various information included in the header. Accordingly, there is RoHC (Robust Header Compression) defined in RFC 3095 by IETF (The Internet Engineering Task Force) as a technique for compressing the headers of IP/UDP packets for efficient transmission of the IP/UDP packets.
In the RoHC, a transmission packet (complete transmission packet) including all the header information of the IP header and the UDP header is transmitted, and information regarding the difference from the header information of the immediately preceding complete transmission packet is transmitted as the header information of the subsequent transmission packets.
As a method of compressing headers of IP/UDP packets, for example, an advanced BS (Broadcast Satellite) defines a technique for compressing the headers of the IP/UDP packets by which, like the RoHC, a complete transmission packet is transmitted and then an IP/UDP packet including information regarding the difference from the header information of the complete transmission packet in the header is transmitted (for example, refer to NPL 1).
In the digital broadcasting, moreover, the transmitting side needs to transmit, to the receiving side, channel selection information for selecting a service (channel assigned to a broadcasting station or the like) and time information for synchronizing the transmitting side and the receiving side.